Crash Crash
by fanficpro
Summary: Nicki looked at herself in the mirror. Pale skin, dark shadows under her eyes. She was like a shell with nothing inside. Was this really the same feisty stubborn person who had worked in the army a few years back? Crash crash. Heartbreak. Injury. Love. Drama. Will they be able to admit their feelings for each other?
1. Crash crash

Nicki looked at herself in the mirror. Pale skin, dark shadows under her eyes. She was like a shell with nothing inside. Was this really the same feisty stubborn person who had worked in the army a few years back?

She was scared of her father- she feared seeing him again. It was his first day back home since the car accident that had broken his leg. The leg that used to kick his daughter.

Nicki bit her lip, determined not to allow tears to run down her face. She was at work now- at Waterloo road. Her dad wasn't such a big issue when she was here at least.

'Nicki,' Tom whispered to her, before pulling her into a hug. The staff room was empty because most of their fellow teachers hadn't arrive yet. Nicki rested her head on his chest, and sobbed into it.

'Enough,' she said softly after a while, pulling away, 'I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me so don't tell anyone about him okay Tom. The last thing I need is attention.' He chuckled. That was odd. He never chuckled.

The first teacher to arrive was Grantly. He appeared so strong, so emotionless all of the time. Nicki admired him, why couldn't she be more like that? Fearless...

Grantly didn't talk as he sat down next to Nicki and Tom, who were together on the sofa, avoiding each other's gaze. Nicki was biting her fingers in anxiety. She couldn't help it; it had always been a habit of hers.

She thought she'd got rid of her father when she'd left home to join the army. Evidently she had been mistaken. How very disappointed he would be. His own daughter, a school teacher? Nicki had not told her father what had become of her life. If truth be told she hadn't come face to face with him at all. Just the occasional phone call.

Working in the PRU was no fun at all. This was proved true in third lesson when Nicki entered her classroom to see people throwing gum at each other. Growling to herself, she picked up the bucket and ordered everyone to drop their gum into it. The majority of the class did so willingly.

However Barry just stared at Nicki with that horribly mischievous smirk of his, and Scout merely scowled. Nicki didn't shout at them like she usually would have done. She couldn't bring herself to.

'Today's work is on the bored,' groaned Nicki in a bored monotone, gesturing to the whiteboard. The class looked at her surprised. This was most uncharacteristic of the teacher they knew. Nevertheless they did not object. Nicki's substandard behaviour allowed them to make whispered conversations during class with being told off.

Of course, Nicki could hear them. But she did not speak; she was deep in thought. How old would her dad be now? Sixty? Seventy? It was difficult to remember exactly.

The rest of the day dragged by as fast as a snail. Where had those hours gone? Nicki always dreaded the end of the day because that meant that she had to walk for fifty minutes just to get home. Well, the sooner she started out, the sooner she'd be on her sofa, with a cup of coffee.

It was that thought that kept her strolling down the roads. Because it was winter, the sky was almost pitch black and a chilly wind was swooping down over Scotland.

Not the first time today, Nicki's mind was wondering elsewhere. She'd made up her mind- she was not going to visit her father unless she was forced to. But then again... all those things that she'd never asked him- that she'd always wanted to say. What if he died and her questions were still unanswered.

She still had scars on the back of her hand, a painful souvenir of her wretched childhood. Why was she thinking about this? Why was she inflicting this emotional agony upon herself? With great effort, she tried to bring herself back to the world around her but not before something hard knocked her aside.

'Watch where you're going!' She exclaimed loudly as the biker continued past her after cycling over her foot. With gritted teeth, Nicki persisted down the road, down with horrible pains in her left toes.

Only 20 minutes to her house now...

The sky was now resolutely black.

10 minutes to go...

No stars were visible over the dark grey mass of swirling clouds.

5 minutes...

Nicki couldn't wait to be in the warmth of her own home again.

_Growl._

She turned around. She was the only thing on the street as far as she could see.

_Brrrrrr_

Still on the pavement she turned around again. It was getting louder.

...The sound of a car engine? But nothing ever traveled down these streets.

She could hear it behind her now but did not want to turn round for a third time. She just quickened her pace so that she could reach her house quicker. Drunken laughs could be heard, jeers and wolf-whistles.

This irritated Nicki a bit.

'Sexy! Watch where you're going!' Slurred a loud voice from the car behind her. Why couldn't they just pass her and stop embarrassing her like that.

Drunk people reminded Nicki of her mother. A mess, she had been. Just thinking of her made Nicki want to wretch- never mind the fifteen years of separation.

The car was definitely almost passing her now. Good.

But wait, that was too loud to be on the road. It couldn't be on the pavement could it. Against her will, Nicki turned around for a third time.

_Crash Crash_


	2. Please hold on

'What?' Yelled Tom as Michael told him the news in the staff room the next day. How could Nicki have been injured. How was this possible. She was always so tough. It was hard to imagine her broken like that.

'Where is she now?' He urged. The other teachers just sat there in shock, Grantly sipping his tea, that unreadable expression hitched back onto his lined face.

'St James hospital,' replied Michael, 'I was going to visit her to inform her on the school news and see how she was coping but-'

'It'll do it,' cut in Tom, a determined look on his face. He couldn't just stay here and accept that Nicki was in pain. He needed to see her.

Michael gave him a penetrating gaze before continuing, '-but she in unconscious and probably won't wake up till this afternoon.'

'Oh well,' said Tom, waving his hand in dismissal.

'Tom, you do value your career don't you?' Asked Sian disapprovingly.

'Yes!' Retorted Tom, 'but it's better I go than the headmaster don't you think?' To this, Sian just pursed he lips and nodded, looking at her feet with a similar stern look to Grantly on her.

'I'll go now then,' said Tom, breaking the silence in the room. No one tried to stop him. they were all to stunned to speak. Some of the females were actually sobbing. Nicki was so popular among the teachers that her absence was noticeable even for a fraction of a second. It wasn't the same without her.

Tom cared for her. He cared for her a lot and couldn't take staying in school, not knowing how she was.

He almost ran down the stairs and through the corridors. Every moment was precious when he wasn't around Nicki. He'd gotten so used to her being there. To her voice. Her laugh. Her amazing character. She was like a puzzle piece that completed him and right now, that puzzle piece was missing. Wait, why was her interpreting his best friend like this?

Anyway, he didn't have time to ponder. As soon as he got into his car he started the engine which roared loudly like the car was glad to be moving again. The hospital was at least ten minutes from Waterloo road. Things didn't look good because as soon as he hit the main road, tons of traffic came into sight.

Great. Just great. He was stuck in a queue. He finally decided to call the hospital- just to see how Nicki was.

'Hello?' Asked the nurse on the phone.

'Hi,' said Tom urgently, 'just ringing to check how one of your patients is? Nicki Boston, I am her colleague at work and will be visiting her shortly.'

'Oh,' sighed the nurse sadly, 'not good. She has suffered severe injury to her head so we are having to call in a neurosurgeon. He will hopefully be here at midday...'

Tom stared at the clock, heart beating fast, that was one hour!

'...She is still unconscious but we fear she may be bleeding on the inside. We will call you again if things get worse.'

Tom put down the phone, mouth open. Just a second ago his heart had been threatening to burst out of his chest. But suddenly, he didn't seem to have one anymore. His insides felt numb with fear and sadness.

If anything more happened to Nicki, he'd never be able to live with himself.

'Please hold on Nicki, I'm on my way,' he spoke to the silence, 'please, hold on Nicki. Please'


	3. I'm here

It felt like forever since Tom actually stepped through the doors of the hospital. According the the nurse who had been on the phone... Nicki was supposed to be on the fifth floor. Without a moments hesitation, Tom stepped into the lift which would take him to the required level.

The traffic had definitely delayed his arrival. In fact it was now 12:30 and the neurosurgeon had seen Nicki at least half an hour ago. That was the last phone call that he'd received from the hospital. He had no idea what the surgeon had said or whether Nicki was even okay.

Level Two: some people joined Tom in the lift, making him feel strangely claustrophobic. His mind however was still fixed on Nicki. Things were such a mess right now. He should have offered her a lift home. How cruel it must have been to have been condemned to walking home ever single day.

Level Three: a few people left and a couple entered. The prospect of Nicki dying was unthinkable. What on earth was Tom going to do without her? Who was he going to laugh with and talk to in the staff room? Grantly was hardly great company.

Level Four: Everyone except Tom left, leaving him alone, drowning in his own uncomfortable thoughts. He wuold be getting off at the next level. Then he would come face to face with Nicki. He didn't know what to expect. Blood? Wounds? Would she be lying with her limbs sticking out weirdly. Would there be a big scar on her head?

Level five: finally he had more space. Everything seemed so quiet, like he had entered the home of a dying person. Hardly any of the patients had visitors. He walked up to the desk where a nurse with white blonde hair and bright red lipstick was sucking on a lollipop, checking some medical records as she did.

'Er hi? I'm looking for Nicki Boston.' Asked Tom tentatively.

'Oh, tom! You were on the phone right?' Chirped the nurse in a unfittingly cheery tone, 'Nicki. Well, the neurosurgeon has agreed to take her into theatre. But he can only operate at eight so she will have to give consent. Anyway, she's over in bed four. Not awake yet but she might be in an hour or so.' She spoke very fast for a nurse, thought Tom, and seemed much too happy.

He followed her to a bed which had curtains around it so that the person in the bed wasn't visible. Tom read the sign next to it: **Bed 4**

He held his breath as he entered the bed space and saw Nicki. How weird it was to see her like this. Blood dripping from her forehead. She just looked broken- there was no other word for it.

It didn't suit Nicki.

Tom sat down next to her, trying to keep his emotions contained, 'You're not alone now Nicki. I'm here.'


	4. Hello again

Tom didn't care that Nicki couldn't hear him. Holding her hand in his, he whispered softly in her ear, 'don't worry, I'm here. I won't leave you until you're better.'

Why was he feeling so guilty? If he's offered Nicki a ride home in the first place, would it have ever ended up like this?

'Everyone is really worried,' continued Tom, squeezing Nicki's limp hand slightly, 'not as worried as me though. You gave me such a scare. Don't worry though you will get through this. And I will be with you all the way, you stubborn old cow.'

'Stubborn old cow?' Muttered Nicki, raising her eyebrows slowly. Tom gaped at her.

'You're awake?!' He breathed, a smile stretching across his face. Still with her eyes closed, Nicki inhaled deeply before trying to sit up straighter.

'Ah,' grunted Nicki in pain as some of her bones cracked, 'my legs. My arms. Ow.'

'Look at you,' sighed Tom, stroking Nicki's cheeks softly, 'never seen you like this before. Well they'll be able to operate on you though, You can get out of here soon.'

Nicki tried to grin but it made her mouth ache.

After a while the blonde nurse returned, 'ooh miss Boston you're awake! Good. Now Assuming that we have your permission to operate, can you sign this please?'

'A bit soon isn't it?' Sighed Nicki as she was handed the form and signed it, 'I've only just woken up.'

'And in a second you'll be asleep again.' Replied the nurse, not even looking at Nicki.

Nicki flopped back onto her pillow, groaning in agony, 'well. better get it done sooner than later then.'

Tom watched as the nurses prepared Nicki for surgery. This was so weird.

In no time at all, Nicki was being given an anesthetic which would send her to sleep. Her eyes began to flutter. But at that moment, a man entered the ward and stepped in front of Nicki.  
He had an unmistakable look of green on his old face that Tom didn't much like the look of.

'Get out,' Nicki choked, half asleep.

'Hello again,' he sneered.

Puzzled, Tom stood up and approached the man, 'who are you exactly?'

'I'm Nicki's dad.' He replied.

'Well ain't that lovely?' The blonde nurse chimed in happily, 'she's got her best friend and her dad here now. Think she's asleep. Okay be back soon. Surgery shouldn't take too long. You can stay here or go into the waiting room. Depends on how quiet you are.'

She sounded like an over enthusiastic mother tempting her children with sweets.

Tom was becoming increasingly annoyed at her nevertheless he was too focused on Nicki's father. A horrible impenetrable loathing crept up Tom's spine as the man before him smiled evilly.


	5. She hasn't told you has she?

the atmosphere was tense in the waiting room.

Tom sat there, every now and then casting a quizzical look at Nicki's dad.

he looked exactly how she had described him: unshaven, greedy, sunken eyes.

Tom couldn't look at him properly because she couldn't forget what nicki had told him. What normal father would beat up their daughter?

'Why are you here?' Asked Tom, looking down at the ground.

'To see my daughter again,' he replied simply, 'it's been a long time since she escaped home to join the army. She probably just wanted to get away from me.'

'So you admit to beating her do you?' Snapped Tom, his fists clenching instinctively.

'I don't deny it. I loved her. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to feel her skin.'

Tom stared at him. That wasn't the response that he'd expected at all.

'But of course,' the man continued, 'she hasn't told you has she?' Tom didn't reply. he wanted to know what her dad meant but, at the same time was scared of what he was about to hear.

Then, a horrible feeling swept over him, 'you raped her?' He challenged.

'Lets call it friendly parenting,' sneered the man.

Tom's mouth dropped open in disgust, 'you are twisted.'

'Heh heh,' her dad chuckled horribly, 'well,' he got up and started to walk away, 'tell Nicki I'll see her when she gets better so we can catchup and stuff.'

He left Tom stunned. There had to be something wrong with that man. No normal person would do that. He hadn't even been sorry.

Just then, the blonde nurse came out of theater and, spotting tom, said cheerfully, 'the operation went well. Nicki is now recovering. If all goes good then she might even be out of here in a few days.'

She seemed surprised when Tom didn't react in the slightest. He was deep in thought.

He could remember vividly the fear that had appeared in Nicki's eyes when she'd first seen her father enter the ward. Now he knew the truth behind her behaviour, he wasn't going to let her go through life alone anymore.


	6. Remember me?

'I want to see Tom,' moaned a resigned voice from inside the recovery room. Tom's lips were very dry. Would he be able to look Nicki in the eye after what he had just discovered?

By the time that the blonde nurse had entered the waiting room to get Tom, he had already stood up straight. Inhaling deeply, he followed her into the room where Nicki was lying.

'You okay?' He murmured as he approached her bed.

'Of course,' smiled Nicki. He had almost forgotten how radiant her smile was. 'This is just where I want to be.'

'Don't worry,' chirped the blonde nurse, her glossy lips stretching in a sickly sweet smile, 'the operation went great. According to your chart you might be able to leave in just a few hours.'

**And so she did. In fact, Nicki was feeling so good that she insisted that she returned to her teaching job the following day**

****Tom sat in the staff room at lunch, every now and then looking at Nicki who was reading a magazine.

'I'm not going explode you know Tom,' said Nicki, not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

'Sorry,' muttered Tom, 'its just that I am worried for you.'

'Really,' sighed Nicki before going over to the coffee machine and pouring herself one.

Just then the door opened and a familiar woman entered. Tom soon recognised her as the one who had tried out to be the head of english along with Nicki. Wow he hadn't seen her in ages- she still looked the same though.

'Hi Tom!' She squeaked in an unnaturally high voice, 'remember me? Course you do. Anyway have you know I do have a job now. Michael appointed me assistant in the PRU. I think that I am going to love this job. I'm not tough at all. In fact I can't bite into an apple without hurting my teeth. But I don't think that being tough is a good strength for the PRU and is definitely not a great skill. remember that Nicki person? She was too tough for her own good. Clear why she didn't get the job really.'

Tom had no idea what this woman was getting at. From behind her came a small cough. She turned around quickly to see Nicki. Gasping, she stuttered, 'Nicki, what are you doing here?'

'I'm head of the PRU.' Retorted Nicki, her eyes cold.

The woman's mouth was slightly open.

Glad that she'd caused a reaction, Nicki smiled and exited the staff room.

'Bit of a wtf moment there don't you think?' The woman said, sitting next to Tom, 'she must be a pain to work with. Anyway fancy going out for a drink sometime.'

'What?' Asked Tom, stunned by her words.

'Tonight? You? Me? The bar? Come on! You look like you could use some cheering up.'

'Er,' replied Tom, still trying to process what she'd said.

'Great! Okay bye.' She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

As she crossed the hall, Nicki stepped out from behind the corner, having listened to everything that she'd just said. Her fists were clenched and her jaw was set.


	7. That's not possible

'Hey,' Tom caught up with Nicki in the corridors just after she dismissed her class.

She turned around, surprised that he's come to talk to her. Wasn't he supposed to be having a good time with that devil of a woman?

'Just going to go to the pub to meet-'

'I know,' Nicki said quickly before inventing an excuse, 'Chalky told me.' Tom looked politely puzzled. Evidently, he had not told Chalky about his date tonight. Nicki bit her lip.

'Okay. Well,' continued Tom, 'just so you know,'

'Why would I care?' Asked Nicki, smiling in spite of herself.

'You- you wouldn't,' Stammered Tom before leaving nicki.

Why was she grinning? Was it because Tom had bothered to tell her. She had started to appreciate him much more since the accident. He had been the only one there for her.

**Meanwhile Tom had entered the pub**

'Hello,' he greeted as soon as he saw his date, 'I like your necklace,'

'I like yours too!' she replied before correcting herself, 'I mean, if you were wearing one it would be nice.'

She blushed furiously before getting to the point, 'anyway. The PRU. I was wondering if Nicki is really the right choice for head.'

'I have full confidence in her,' Tom confided, his voice suddenly cool.

'If you say so. But think about who is there for you. By the way, you are very handsome Tom.'

She leaned towards him but Tom backed away, 'oh so now I know why you bought me here.'

Without another word, Tom left

**The following day**

****Tom and Nicki were in the staff room once again when she entered, an angry look on her face.

'You walked out on me last night!' She stormed at Tom, 'how dare you.'

Tom was lost for words. Nicki was staring from one to the other, a sightly amused expression on her face.

'Don't answer me then!' She yelled, 'but we are over. I hope this school burns in hell. along with anyone in it.'

And then, she just left. Tom and nicki stared at the door, and then at each other. They looked like they were about to laugh.

'Talk about anger management,' Murmured nicki, the sides of her mouth twitching.

'I'm still not sure what happened,' replied Tom before looking Nicki straight in the eye, 'but, from listening to that, I do know that I am a single man again now.'

'Can't argue with that.' Agreed nicki. There was a tense moment of silence between them before Nicki said quickly, 'good. I don't think you deserve her. She's actually quite lovely.'

'I don't know,' smiled tom, 'I've seen nicer women.'

'That's not possible,' chuckled Nicki sarcastically before walking out of the room.

Tom looked at the back of her as she left.

He couldn't help it.

He smiled too.


End file.
